Odine Kinoko
Odine Kinoko (Kinoko Odine (きのこ　おぢね)) is an UTAUloid made by MorphineP, and is an integral part of the RGB universe, as Sian's Pet and, in the future time, Idol solo. History Odine was kidnapped by mutant mushrooms and had been with them since she was a baby. She didn't speak any human language until completing 16 years, when Sian Yonkkoch (C₩0) found her while was running away from his life as K-idol. Sian taught Japanese to Odine (whose at first sight could only speak kinokogo) and bought clothes for her. At beginning she hated all of it but as soon as she arrived at Tokyo she realized that doing those things was necessary if she wanted to discover more about humans. Concept She likes to ask about everything that intrigues her, and does it whenever possible. She is frequently rude for not trusting in humans (they eat mushrooms!), But Sian thinks it makes her funny and cute. Zodiac Sign: Libra Moon: Gemini Ascendant: Gemini Etymology * Kinoko - Mushroom (japanese); Giant Mushrooms adopted her. * Odine - This name derives the Old Norse “Óðinn”, from the Proto-Norse “*Wōdin”, meaning “furious, eager, mad (Odin)”. Odin is a major god in Norse mythology and the ruler of Asgard. The name derives from the Proto-Germanic "*Wodanaz" / "*Wōđanaz". Wōdanaz is associated with poetic or mantic qualities, her name being connected with the concept of *wōþuz, "furor poeticus" (poetic fury). Appearance * Hair color - blond * Headgear - Her hat actually is a symbiotic parasite that feeds from her (it's name is Madom). Their relationship is... confuse. She calls him her best friend, and they're almost always together. * Eye color - Green * Outfit - Odine has three official looks: # The first one was released within her very first voicebank, and it is a red dress, a brown belt, striped leggings pants in brown and beige and red scarpins. # The second style was as she's currently seen in her concept: a brown top, skinny gradient red-to-brown pants, red boots and gloves, and an also red suspender. # Third look was released with her "Capcake" voicebank, and was designed by Aoi Haruki to match her UTAUloid Yuuri Rekka, Odine's best girl friend and inspiration in music. It comes with a red dress with white dots, inspired in Madom mainly form, as an Amanita Muscaria. She also has red and white gloves with black armlets, Brown boots and black socks. There is some frosting over Madom, to match the theme. Relations Sian Yonkkoch (best friend) Dora Lirida (sister) Yuuri Rekka (best friend) Madom (Hat/best friend/symbiosis partner) Sketch by Aoi Haruki ~ Madom human form and Odine <3 Odine Kinoko - VCV - MUSCARIA - (Download click here) Odine Kinoko - CV VV - Capcake - (Download click here) Odine Kinoko - CV VV - Magnivelaris - (Download soon) Additional information Usage Clause * When changing her design for any purpose, you should make a clear reference to mushrooms * Credit me when use her voicebank or character * Don't use Odine to send shades to other characters * Don't reclaime her as your own * The redistribution is strictly forbidden. If you want to reccomend her, link the person to this site. * Derivatives must be created only with permission » Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required » Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required Trivia * Her brain doesn't work right since her hat is actually a symbiotic parasite that feeds from her (it's name is Madom). * Because of her problematic brain (and because she was raised by those), she thinks she's a mushroom. * If you insist that she is human, she will demand Madom to eat you (and it actually will try to). * Odine usually is found looking at random stuff (literaly anything), with a blank stare. * She's very clumsy. Bumps into things all the time. * Her favorite Vocaloid is Gumi. * Her hair is always changing it's length. MMD Models: Download here Gallery 29598279 1758504357536445 5723706361787114593 n.jpg|Art by Taiko Ko 31073103 429198804198487 3236934366424727552 n.jpg| Art by Bkou Fall odine by aoiharuki-dbxc91m.png|Art by Aoi Haruki 31306942 1440547526050407 4207868703765950056 n.jpg| Art by LugygaP Odine kinoko design 1 by gelatinei-dat6st3.png|First outfit (by MorphineP) Odinecapfundo.png|Odine Capcake's concept art (by Aoi Haruki) Original content Category:Female Voicebanks Category:Japanese utauloids Category:Over 20MB Category:Soprano Voicebanks Category:Voicebanks from Brazil Category:UTAUloids with Triphonic Syllables Category:Single Language UTAUloids Category:UTAU Voicebanks Category:Romaji encoded UTAUloids